A Saiyan of Fiery Passion
by Kazekages wife
Summary: This is the story of Raditz daughter Tamoto and Trunks and their primitive Saiyan attraction that they cannot fight. Instincts seem to always win in the end.


A couple years after leaving Namek, Goku hunted down the dragonballs and made a wish. That wish was for his brother Raditz to be returned to life. Raditz grudgingly accepted his brothers forgiveness because it was better than being dead. Raditz decided to join his brother and nephew in training for he wanted to learn their secret to becoming a Super Saiyan. Raditz trained vigorously beside Goku and Gohan and one fateful day when a boy from the future landed he knew his hard work was going to pay off. ( Much like Vegetas transformation into Saiyan during Android Saga) As the threat of the androids doubled when Cell appeared Raditz had to endure and test his strength to the max. However, his abilites were no match for Cell and in the end when Goku sacraficed himself Raditz lay broken in body and spirit on the sidelines.

"Miss Piiza come on now we need to leave", Jimmy Firecracker said tugging at her arm as Hercule loaded onto the helicopter.

'But those brave warriors are still alive they need help, How can you be so selfish after they just risked their lives for Earth!", She said flashing angry yellow eyes at her cowardly comrades.

"Come on now, They can take care of themselves we need to get victory spread.", Jimmy said tugging her arm in earnest again.

Miss Piiza jerked her arm out of his grip, "Than go. I guess I finally understand you guys are just cowards."

"Piiza plea..."

"Damnit leave Jimmy I don't care to be around you guys anymore. You have shown who you are," she said stomping off towards the fallen warriors.

Jimmy crestfallen boarded the helicopter and departed towards the city to spread the news of Mr. Satans victory. Miss Piiza would never join the ranks of the sheep that mooned over Satan again. Instead that day trying to help the injured Z warriors she unintentionally gave her heart to a man with long black hair and a tail. He was dejected his little brother was the one that disappeared with Cell. He thought himself useless and the worst Saiyan warrior that existed. Over the next couple years the little redhead and the fallen Saiyan warrior deepened their love and a child was born, because of it. The Saiyan warrior had renewed hope with true love and a child. He finally found where he belonged. Of course that wouldn't stop him from helping his nephews and sister in law every way he could.

...

Trunks standing watching his mother get ready.

"Ooo momma this is a beautiful necklace", He said picking up a heart shaped locket, " Its what a princess would wear!"

Bulma giggled at her son, at three years old he was intelligent but still so innocent despite Vegeta's trying to turn him into a warrior all the time. She pulled her son onto her lap. " I tell you what my little warrior, you can have that locket. Hide it from your father and when you meet the girl you are sure will be your princess you can give it to her."

Trunks blue eyes got big and his expression got serious. As he tucked the locket into his pocket. "It will be only for her, my princess, I promise momma."

...

A year later four year old Trunks stood around as he waited for his fathers friend and Gotens Uncle Raditz to arrive. Apparently Raditz and Piiza had a baby. Trunks didn't really see what the big deal was babies had pinched red faces, they wailed their bald heads off and smelled like poop. He was just hoping Raditz would bring Goten. Trunks didn't like to admit it but Goten was his best friend even if he was almost like a sniveling baby at times. Before he knew it Raditz, Goten, Gohan, Chichi, and Piiza pulled up. Goten jumped out of the car and raced towards Trunks.

" Yay, Trunks guess what I am pretty sure I am stronger than you now.", Goten giggled as he stopped beside the lavender haired boy.

"You boys go entertain yourselves, while I look at Raditz offspring," Vegeta said looking at the boys.

"Alright!", They said simultaneously and raced off to fight.

"So Raditz the first female Saiyan born in a very long time. Let me see her," Vegeta said holding his arms out as Piiza and Raditz walked in.

"Of course Prin.. err I mean Vegeta, woman hand the girl to Vegeta", Raditz said turning towards his wife.\

"Don't you woman, me Raditz," Piiza said as she handed the baby to Vegeta. "Her name is Tamoto, Raditz insisted we name her it."

Vegeta pulled the blanket back and looked at the sleeping baby. She had light red curly hair all over her head. It wasn't the normal red that some Saiyans use to have but it was more Saiyan in color than his own sons hair so he couldn't complain. Her skin was pale like a snow flake, and as she opened her eyes by the disturbance of shift from person to person. Big yellow eyes looked up at Vegeta with a what the hell look in them.

Vegeta smiled, "Yes she is a fine Saiyan women, and will be a fierce warrior. She will keep every male on this planet on their toes."

"Thank you Prin...I mean Vegeta", Raditz said with a smile as he bowed.

"Oh wow, didn't know you would like our little Tamoto as much as we do," Piiza said a little confused.

"Of course I would have an interest in the first Saiyan woman to be born in over twenty years. I am the Prince of Saiyans after all.," Vegeta said a little irritated. "Trunks" he bellowed, " Get over here and look at Raditz's offspring."

"Whats so great about a baby anyway?" Trunks muttered to Goten as they trudged towards the Grown ups.

"Oh, Tamoto is different than most babies she never cries. She just looks at everything and you can tell when she is has what I call the Chichi eye. You know that look my mom gives when she catches me swimming naked." Goten laughed.

"Goten you are so dumb sometimes," Trunks said stopping in front of his father.

Vegeta bent down with Tamoto, and Trunks peeked into the blanket. A pair of yellow eyes looked back at him curiously. This was not what he expected the baby to look like. She was adorable with her pale skin and curly red hair, and intense eyes. She had a faint smell of flowers around her.

" She looks like a Princess. "Trunks remarked a little dazed. His head snapped up the necklace. "Hold on real quick I have something."

Confused everybody watched as Trunks ran upstairs, and back down. In his hands he clutched a little locket. Vegeta leaned down again. Trunks placed the locket around the baby's neck.

"Your my princess." He said very softly where nobody could hear as he kissed her pale cheek. Tamoto giggled.

"What no way that was her first giggle," Raditz said going into excited dad mode.

"Wow Bulma your boy is so sweet look at the pretty necklace he gave Tamoto. However, Trunks I don't think she is old enough to wear it just yet." Piiza said slipping the necklace from around her daughters neck. An earsplitting cry left the infant as soon as the necklace cleared her head.

"Woman put it back on her," Raditz said a little irritated.

Piiza placed the necklace once again around her daughters neck. Tamoto's cries stopped instantly, and she was once again her quiet self. "I guess my girl loves her jewelry." Piiza giggled.

Bulma smiled with slight knowing in her eyes, "I guess she does."

...

"Woman he is a warrior he doesn't need all these trinkets.", Vegeta said glaring at his wife.

"I don't care what you say Trunks only turns ten once. He may be a warrior but he is still a kid too. You need to remember that. He deserves to be able to be a kid. I thought I made that clear after Buu" Bulma said glaring and pointing an icing covered knife at him. " Go outside and make sure the table is set up everyone will be arriving soon, and keep him from unwrapping his presents."

Vegeta mumbled, " damn..woman...SAIYAN" and walked out of the house into the garden area.

"Knock, Knock," Chichi called from the door. She walked into the kitchen with Goten, Tamoto, and Piiza on her heels.

"Oh Bulma let us help you, my goodness you look pissed. "Piiza said taking the knife from Bulma.

"Thank you so much. I have been about ready to stick that in his majesty the prince of all assholes today." Bulma said pouring a cup of wine. "Oh hey you two Trunks is in the garden go play till the party kicks off we are still waiting on some people."

Goten and Tamoto ran as fast as their legs would go to the back yard. Tamoto was a cute five year old. Her long red hair was braided into a tight red rope that hung to her waist. She wore a long turquoise tshirt with black leggings and slip on ballet flats that matched her shirt,and a locket ever present around her neck since she could remember. Her yellow eyes shone with comprehension evolved past her short five years. She had a sharp mind and a body of lean muscle built from hours of combat with her father, uncles, and cousins.

"Come on Goten, Do you think your friend is really gonna be a challenge for be to fight," Tamoto said with a smile as she ran beside her dearest friend/cousin.

"You betcha Trunks is just as strong as me but I don't think he will hold back like I do." Goten said smiling and running gleefully.

"I still don't know why you listen to your mom I can take you perfectly fine even if you don't hold back," Tamoto replied blowing her long bangs out of her face.

"You know my mom is scarier than my dad could ever be", Goten laughed.. "Hey Trunks! Long time no see.'

Trunks looked up from pestering his father about opening his gifts. "Oh hey lame brain. I was starting to think you would never show up" Trunks stopped for a minute, " Uhm whos the girl Goten." His eyes see the little locket around her neck. His eyes get big.

"That's Tamoto silly." Goten said grinning.

"Geez, Princess last time I saw you it was in a diaper." Trunks said laughing.

"Don't call me that."Tamoto said irritated. "Goten said you would fight me, and not be a wimp and hold back like he does."

Vegeta laughed, "Well now spunky little Saiyan lass. Of course Trunks isn't afraid to fight you."

Tamoto's eyes lit up. "Well come on than. Lets have some fun!" Tamoto took off at Trunks she jabbed her tiny fist straight at his face. Trunks ducked as Tamoto pummeled a relentless amount of kicks and jabs on him.

"Whoa your really fast Princess." Trunks said with a smile.

"Ugh stop calling me that", She charged again. Trunks grabbed her arm as quick as lightening and pinned her from behind. "Let me go, and fight me you haven't thrown one punch!"

"I Don't need to hit you. You are not at my power level I can evade you and not hurt you at all." Trunks said with a smirk.

" You cocky jerk!" Tamoto said throwing her head back and smashing into Trunks nose." Ha! I drew first blood I win." Trunks kept her pinned from behind and winced in pain as his nose bled freely.

"Oh Yea Princess." Trunks said biting her hard on the shoulder.

Tamoto screamed out in pain as her shoulder poured blood. "You freaking jerk you bit me. Whats wrong with you." She said struggling trying to break free of him.

"Trunks that's enough let her go." Vegeta said glaring at his son.

Trunks released her with a smile. At the same time thinking why the hell did I bite her. That was so cruel. Tamoto sunk to the ground clutching her neck she glared at him with big yellow eyes.

"What the hell happened Vegeta! You were supposed to be watching the kids!" Bulma fumed. "Why are they always covered in blood when I leave you in charge!"

"It was just some sparing women give it a break." Vegeta said rolling his eyes he was lost in thought...' I can't believe the boy marked hee that's not supposed to happen at that age. Making a bonding link between them idiot boy doesn't even know what he just did.'

"Trunks what the fuck is wrong with you. You bit a five year old. She looks like she needs stitches!."Bulma shrieked.

"Woman calm down its not that bad.: Vegeta said agitated.

"What do you mean not that bad. Theres blood everywhere."Bulma said astounded.

Vegeta jerked Tamotos hand off of the wound. There was blood all over her shirt and neck but the wound itself was no longer bleeding. In fact it already appeared to be a white scar forming. "Shes a Saiyan. She is fine." Vegeta walked back towards the house.

'Holy cow Trunks is a Saiyan to and he doesn't heal that fast and neither does Goku or Vegeta,'Bulma thought watching as her sons nose still bled. "Vegeta Trunks is still bleeding. If its a Saiyan thing.."

"We will talk later woman right now there is a party to have." Vegeta said as he looked over his shoulder. "Trunks come inside and clean your face you look a disgrace."

After the little hiccup the party went off without another problem. Trunks even with his broken nose was the happiest he could ever remember being. His 10 birthday was great. He knew he shouldn't have bit Tamoto his mother said so but he did it without even knowing why and he wouldn't say it out loud to his mother but he wasn't sorry in the least. He knew she was his Princess and that the bite was smething he instinctually was supposed to do. He couldn't explain it.

...

Ten year old Tamoto was pumped. Today Pan would be entering her first tournament. Pan was like the little sister she had always wanted, and Tamoto knew if she had to fight Pan today she would let her win. Tamotos hair was past her waist and still braided. She now wore a white tank top and black kakis with sneakers. She looked about 13 most never guessed her to be 10. At ten years old she was beautiful already developing into a beautiful women like her mother. No boy or even grown man could refuse her requests. It had been five years since she had been around the Briefs, and she was pumped for a rematch with Trunks since they had never really gotten to finish their fight. She unconsciously rubbed her scar on her neck.

Tamoto was throwing Pan in the air outside the registration office and giggling when Trunks walked up. Her movement faltered. This wasn't the same small Lilac haired boy she had last seen. Trunks was fifteen and powerfully built. He had a smirk upon his face he was handsome and he knew it. He saw Tamoto and his smirk turned into a smile. Her legs felt like jelly. " Hey Pan I cant wait to see you win this tournament'He said smiling at the toddler in her arms...'h of course he was encouraging with child', Tamoto said feeling a little stupid that she was flustered. Being flustered by a boy was a new experience and something she didn't like. Another reason to kick his ass she thought.'

"Hey Princess, Its been awhile since I have seen you. Man you aren't a kid anymore are you." Trunks said with a smile.

"Uh Trunks she is still a ten year old, so technically a kid." Goten said laughing and slapping his friends back.

"Ten man I think she could give any girl our age a run for their money. You have gotten cute. Princess." Trunks said winking at her.

"Ugh... would you stop calling me that you freaking ape!" Tamoto burst out she was flustered and beat red.

"Whoa temper temper Princess." Trunks teased.

"I hope you get to kick your ass today Trunks that would make my whole year." Tamoto said stomping off red as a tomato.

"Wow she has a temper, "Trunks said grinning at Goten.

"Dude you have no idea. Worse Pan is starting to act like her," Goten said exasperated.

The matches were out Tamoto wasn't going to be versing Trunks yet but her first oppenet was a blonde guy that was full of himself.

"Hey there girly you are really cute. If you withdraw I will take you on a date. Might even consider letting you be my girlfriend." Nareg said with a smile as he eased his arm around her shoulder.

This struck Tamoto as funny. She could use this guy to her advantage, and she knew just how to play the game. Tamoto blushed and looked down. "Mr. Nareg you are so devilishly handsome!. But you know that battle would give me such a better reason to. Show off such a good looking couple. If you win we can kiss right in the center of the arena and proclaim that we are together. The world would put us in the spotlight for being such a beautiful couple. We are both so good looking." Tamoto said looking up at him with fake adoration. Trunks walks by and glares." But Nareg my sweet if you lose we will never be together and you will never get a kiss."

Trunks was furious why the hell was his Princess looking at that guy with longing in her eyes. He was filled rage with powers started to rise. Tamoto looked over at Trunks and rolled her eyes. 'Great Trunks had his feathers ruffled. "Nareg wait here one second I have to go talk to my friend over there. " Tamoto said winking at him. "yea, he looks like he isn't happy you are with me," Nareg said grinning.

Trunks cool down you are about to go super Saiyan if your power goes any higher. " Tamoto said smacking him on the arm.

"What the hell were you and blondie over there talking about.'Trunks said gritting his teeth.

"Nothing important I am setting him up for failure., Tamoto said grinning. "I bet him a date and a kiss if he beats me."

"WHY the hell would you do that" Trunks demanded his power raising again. " Your just a kid!"

"Because I know he can't beat me duh" Tamoto said smiling. "and if he is infatuauted with me he will be distracted during our battle. Its called strategy"

Trunks power diminished greatly, "Whatever do what you want Princess" he said walking away.

"Wow that was weird. guys are so confusing", Tamoto said watching him walk away.

Tamoto won her match up, and she was ready she stood facing her next opponent. Trunks himself the man she has been waiting to finish her fight with.

"Oh man Trunks I have been waiting on this for years. I am going to take you down!" Tamoto said grinning big.

"Oh you are sure that you can beat me now. Huh", He said flashing a grin. Care to wager on it.

"You bet your ass monkey boy name the game," She said with a big smile.

"How about the exact same thing you bet that blonde guy." Trunks said with a grin.

"But.. I am 10 he thought I was older and I was 100% sure I could beat him!" Tamoto got big eyed and confused.

"Aww where did all that assuredness go." Trunks grinned, " You know you are going to lose huh."

"I will not Ape face. You are so on." Tamoto said her temper flaring.

The bell rang and Tamoto raced towards him. Trunks disappeared in a flash.

'What the hell how did he get so fast.' Tamoto though panicking. A kick slammed straight true and inconceivably hard into her stomach. She flew out of the ring and hit the ground.

"How.. that was so fast," she said gasping as she tried to stand.

"Psh told you I would win Princess.", Trunks said picking her up off the ground.

"Fine whatever take your prize and cram it monkey boy." Tamoto said moved his mouth moved closer,and was a fraction away from her. Tamotos face turned scarlet her scar throbbed. She could smell him. He smelled delicious. She closed her eyes anticipating her first kiss.

Trunks laughed and pulled back before their lips could connect." Not now Princess we have plently of time. We can wait till you are older. I will get what I won but I choose when and where." he whispered in her ear.

"What." Tamoto stammered as Trunks set her on her feet in the waiting area." You jerk she fumed".

"Later Princess," Trunks winked, " I am still in the running gotta go fight."

...

It was late summer on Kame Island Trunks was 18 getting ready to leave for college in the fall and Tamoto just turned 14 recently in the middle of summer. Everybody was gathering at Kame house for an end of the summer blow out. Tamoto sat by waters edge enjoying the feel of the cool water as it moved back and forth on her feet. Her long knee length hair fell free from its usual braid and blew in the gentle wind. She had on a long black shirt that hung past her butt and fell loose on her shoulders. Underneath it she wore a rather small black bikini and around her neck the ever present locket. At 14 her body was all but finished developing her curves were graceful however not as intense as her mothers. Since getting into the teen years she had learned like her mother she had a talent with audiences, but unlike her mother it wasn't just her looks. Tamoto sang so beautifully one would think she was from heavens choir itself. Her color of choice to wear was black. She was Punk to the core. Her 14 birthday gift was still fresh on her tongue. A cute barbell. She clicked it against her teeth gently as she sat watching the sun set with the water at her feet.

'I wish my parent lived by the ocean. This is possibly my favorite place to be.', she thought to her self smooshing her toes into the sand. Peace and solitude was all she desired.

"Yo Princess what are you up to," Trunks hollered as he and Goten made their way down the beach towards her.

"God can't you guys just leave me alone? I came out here to get away from the noise and swim." Tamoto glared her yellow eyes up at them.

"Hey Princess it doesn't look like your swimming." Trunks said grinning down at her. " How about I teach you." He picked Tamoto up from the sand and carried her into the water, and threw her in.

Tamoto came back up sputtering and pissed.. " You freaking ape you got my shirt all wet," she said flying above the waters edge . She stripped her over shirt off and flung it in his face. " you are such a jerk, I just wanted some quiet and to be left alone". She screamed tears coming to her eyes. 'Oh man great I can't cry in front of college boy he is gonna think I am a baby.' Tamoto flew off full speed over the ocean waters. 'I just need some solitude. I can't deal with him being everywhere this summer. Every dream is filled with him I can't stand it any longer.'

"Dude you really pissed her off," Goten said seriously.

"She needs to lighten up, Let her cool off for a bit." Trunks said with a grin. "Lets head to the party." Inside Trunks head he was fuming 'Why is she always mad at me!?'

Tamoto stopped on a cute tropical island about 40 miles south of Kame House. It was beautiful and you could smell the fruit trees before you saw the Island. It was lush and tropical. Her angry thoughts disappeared this Island was gorgeous, and her own little safe haven. She smiled as she walked around and gathered some coconuts in the last rays of the light. She spotted a little waterfall and swam in the pool beneath it. As she was exploring around the water fall she saw a cave. It wasn't behind the water fall like you see in all the movies it was above it and the river roared and fell right directly in front of its entrance. She was ecstatic. Tamoto gathered some rocks to create a boundary for her hearth and proceeded to make a fire. She had her own little warm cave in a tropical paradise. This was totally where she was spending the rest of her summer.

"Yo Trunks, Piiza is asking where Tamoto is. She still hasn't returned. Its almost one in the morning." Goten said as he swayed a little. " Should we go look for her?"

Trunks laughed and clapped Goten on his back," You are to drunk to fly straight. I am sober I can go look for her. She is probably off pouting on some island nearby."

"Your the best man." Goten said smiling and downing the rest of his drink.

'I wish I could have fun at the end of summer bash', Trunks thought, " I just feel bad that I made her cry. I have never seen princess cry. I gotta go find her and apologize.' He flew off in the direction she flew off.

"Wheres Trunks going", Bulma asked amazed somebody was leaving such a fun party.

"Oh he went to find Tamoto. He made her mad earlier and she flew away." Goten said laughing and sitting down.

"What oh no shouldn't we all go look for her." Piiza said worried.

"Woman she is a Saiyan warrior, and can take care of her self." Raditz said rolling his eyes at his wife in a loving manner.

"Trunks will find her. There is no way he can't track her down. Leave the love birds be this is the last time they will see each other for awhile." Vegeta said with a hearty Trunks roar unlike himself.

"Wait love birds," Piiza said even more worried. "That son of yours better not touch my little girl indecently Vegeta". She flashed angry yellow eyes.

"He knows she is a minor relax. They can hang with out it being sexual Piiza," Bulma said a little huffy.

...

'Uh I can smell her she is down there', trunks thought as he began to descend towards a little green island. It smelled of fruit but the scent of Tamoto was stronger to him. He flew low and followed her scent. There was a glow up ahead in what appeared to be a cave over looking a waterfall. He knew she was in there. He landed and walked into the entrance.

"I knew my senses weren't wrong like I had hoped. What do you want Trunks." Tamoto stood up and glared at him over her fire.

"Look I am sorry I made you mad, please come back to the party." He said coming towards her.

"Trunks its not the party. Yes its loud but I could deal with that. Its just too much. I can't explain it." Tamoto said planting her bottom on the ground next to the fire.

" Oh come one Princess try to" he said sitting next to her.

"Its nothing just teenage girl stuff." she said scooting away a fraction.

"Well its not your period. You are lying so tell me the truth." Trunks said rolling his eyes.

"You jerk periods aren't the only issues teenagers have." she said shocked and embarrassed and slightly angry. " and how would you even know that anyway."

He looked over and smiled. "Uh hello Saiyan male super nose. I can smell your scent every where."

"That's so gross and creepy! That's like an invasion of privacy." Tamoto said with a slight laugh.

"Your scent is the sweetest princess. Its the best thing I have ever smelled." Trunks turned to look at her. "Its how I found you even with oyu blocking your power level."

Tamoto turned red and a shiver went down her shoulder and spine.," your smell has always stuck out to me. Maybe its just a weird Saiyan thing because we aren't related like I am to the other Saiyan males."

"Very well could be. uh! your cold!" Trunks said moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her to give her his warmth. " I shouldn't have thrown you in the ocean! I felt so bad. I don't want to be the cause of you crying ever princess."

Tamoto was deep red this beautiful hunky warrior was wrapped around her. This was the only guy that seemed to make her heart thump so violently. "You know Trunks everywhere I go guys fall at my feet. Begging for dates or to marry me." Trunks arms tensed around her, "None of it fazes me. I just ignore them." Tamoto paused and took a deep breath. 'Its a good thing he is behind me. I cant say this to his face.' " and well the only one that perks my senses is you. My mind it can't process anything else when you are around. Its frustrating."

Trunks pulled her back into him and leaned against the wall. He snuggled her closer to him from behind. "That's been my problem around you since you were a baby snuggled in my dads arms." he chuckled. "You know that locket you always wear. I gave it to you the first time I ever saw you." He said and smiled.

Tamoto smiled," the locket has always been very special to me. I feel lost without it." Tamoto stood up suddenly. " Ok college boy where do we go from here?"

Trunks looked up at the bikini clad girl in front of him. his mind started going to not so pure motives. "We should probably go back to the party." he sighed.

"You go" she said turning towards the entrance. Trunks looked at her shapely butt appraisingly. " I however love this little island and cave and am going to spend the last couple days of vacation here. You can tell my mom not to worry."

"Well I guess I am staying." Trunks said standing up and taking his jacket off and pulling a capsule out of his pocket.

"You go enjoy the rest of the vacation before you have to start school. I really am fine and I like the solitude." Tamoto said turning towards him.

"First thing is first" trunks said ignoring her." we need a bed so we can sleep." he clicked the capsule and it exploded into camping gear. "sorry I only have a sleeping bag for one person, but we can share." Where the capsule had been there was a rolled up sleeping bag and pillow a cooler some lamps a flashlight and a first aid kit. Trunks rolled out the sleeping bag. "Lets get some sleep princess."

Tamoto blushed crimson,' oh god this is too much.' she thought.

Trunks pulled his shirt off. "but first could you put this on. I really don't need the thoughts in my head that I am getting."

Trunks crawled into the sleeping bag as Tamoto put his shirt on. 'it smells like him' she grinned as she pulled it over her head.

"Well come on princess you are going to freeze to death."

Tamoto ungracefully crawled in beside him. She was stuck tight against him in a spooning fashion. As she grew drowsy the minutes ticked by and she was on the verge of sleep. When Trunks said into her hair. "You still owe me a kiss princess." Tamoto blushed and awkwardly turned to face him in the tight sleeping bag. She looked up at him and pressed her lips to his. Trunks deepened the kiss and released a happy growl as he explored her mouth with his tongue and his hands traced the curves of her. He pulled away, both of them a little breathless. " good night princess" he said gruffly planting a kiss on her forehead. Tamoto giggled and snuggled her face against his chest. as she thought 'glad he has self control. I would have let him take my virginity right here.'

Long after Tamotos breathing had fell into the calm rhythm of sleep Trunks was wide awake. He looked at her snuggled against him with a smile on his face. 'I cant imagine spending the last couple days of summer anywhere else. What is hard to imagine is how long I will be away from her for school.' He sighed and drifted off.

The last three days and two nights were spent in fun. Trunks and Tamoto fished and gathered fruit and played in the water most of the day, and as the sun set they would lay on the beach and Trunks would pull her close to him and watch till the stars filled the sky. Trunks didn't ask for a kiss again and Tamoto didn't initiate one either. She spent the nights snuggle up to him his warmth and scent filling her with pleasant sweet dreams. On the day that everyone was supposed to depart from Kame House. Tamoto and Trunks flew back to join them. Tamoto landed she had on Trunks shirt, and Trunks landed beside her with only his jacket upon his bare muscled chest.

"Tamoto where have you been I have been worried for three day!," Her mother fumed. " And you mister if my baby still isn't at pure as snow I swear to Dende I will cut it off!"

"Relax woman," Raditz said walking up irritated but relieved. "I would be able to smell if this boy had seduced her. She is still intact."

Tamoto turned crimson. " way to totally embarrass me mom and dad you are such jerks!" She fumed getting into the hover cars back seat and slamming the door. She picked up her Ipod and crammed the buds in her ears.

"So is she still mad at you?" Goten asked Trunks as he smiled at his fiery cousin who flipped him off.

"No we reached an understanding." Trunks said as him and Goten walked away.

That was the last time Tamoto was to see Trunks for 6 years. Trunks went to school and got his bachelors. Then decided to go for his masters. Secretly his thoughts were always on Tamoto and he was rounding and planning their future.


End file.
